


Baby's Wearing Blue Jeans

by itscryptidtime



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Car Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Denial, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Incest, Minor Violence, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscryptidtime/pseuds/itscryptidtime
Summary: Billy decides to sneak out one night and Max finds him. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> been thinking about these two for awhile now. wanted to try my hand at something different that involved some younger billy/older max and this was the end product i guess. enjoy! 
> 
> p.s. stan mac demarco

Billy shouldn't have expected any less. The first week in Hawkins was nothing short of utter shit. Shit that made him turn up his nose and break beer bottles against the trees he found scattered along the leaf-covered ditches down Cherry Lane, done out of his own recklessness and frustration. He always came trudging home with blood on his fingers, scratched up from shards that should have given him an infection. Neither Neil nor Susan gave a shit, which was just fine by him. It was always Max being given a hard time for his behavior, claiming shit like _you should have been watching him,_ or _you're a no-good deadbeat that needs to learn responsibility._

Billy scoffed. As if they couldn't give the time of day to be actual parents themselves. 

Susan was always hard on her, but it wasn't like Billy could do anything. Not that he wanted to. She treated him like shit while his dad was on the side sucking face with some bitch he got married to after leaving his mom. He could care less about her. Max, on the other hand, liked to pin the blame on him. 

She was probably out right now, looking for him in the blue Camaro she always drove. No radio, just silence that deafened him, coming wearing her raggedy flannels with torn off sleeves and baggy t-shirts that were roughed up from brawls either in bars or school. She didn't always fight, but when it came down to it, she was ruthless. Seems she's been getting into the habit again, judging by the constant bruising he saw on her legs, past the dark wash cut-offs she liked to wear when she was working out. And she was always working out. Billy was always staring. 

_Perv somewhere else, creep,_ she'd shout at him in the midst of heaving up her weights, wearing nothing but a plain white bra and those very same shorts. They were a nice fit, Billy couldn't help himself. Hugged her ass nicely and the flesh around her thighs. Seeing them flex almost always gave him an instant hard-on and he hated it. Always barked back at her when he was passing by, saying he'd rather be dead than do that in a million years, throwing up a middle finger on his way out for good measure. It almost never worked, each time leaving Billy more flustered than ever when he caught sight of a smirk on her lips before he slammed the door shut behind him. Then he'd run off and take care of himself elsewhere, usually in obscure parts of the woods or behind another house when he wasn't patient enough to run that far. 

Just thinking about it made Billy hug his hoodie around himself, suddenly feeling exposed and filthy all at once. It was a ratty, dull beige that might as well be greying at the hood where Max's fingers were recently, fisting at it and manhandling him like he was some ragdoll. She was mad again, probably over something Susan said. He took the brunt of the sore ordeal he found himself in every time; he was subjected to every shout, every curse, even the harsh kicks and slaps when she was particularly frustrated. She could never beat him outright. Then Susan would be giving her the boot tenfold. But he knew. He knew Max wanted to. 

So he was here now, after having snuck out of his window later that night and taking his skateboard with him. Out past the neighborhood and to the secluded road that was surrounded by trees is where he went, where the pavement went into slight dips of hill between the thickets that provided him with a light rush when the breeze hit him in his short-lived descents. He remembers this part, where Max threatened to run over the new kids he met at school recently. Jonathan, Steve, Nancy, and that one kid Robin. Billy found them weird at first, noticing how the four of them were creeping around him while he practiced kickflips in the school courtyard. But after discovering they weren't out to get him, he was less tense around them. Even considered the possibility of having friends in this hickhole of a town. Maybe. 

He'd lit a cigarette on his way down a small groove in the road, a pack he stole from his dad. Multitasking wasn't a problem with the practice he's had. He was taking his first puff when he reached the bottom of the slope, only then noticing the headlights behind him. The sound of an engine roaring and cutting through the night, sudden enough to startle him and whip his head around to find the source of the noise. 

Fuck. 

There was no mistaking the glint of blue he saw when he squinted his eyes, taking in the vehicle's familiar shape. Before he knew it, he was tripping over his own feet, staggering his way along when he clumsily gathered up his skateboard into his arms and went into a sprint. 

There was no way out. Not like he'd get very far through the woods unless he had some sense of a path in the dark, or time to run down the road and all the way to town while hauling a skateboard along. His legs could only carry him so far with a Camaro hot on his heels. He was shit out of luck. Max had him right where she wanted him. 

Billy's blind hope, however, had him running for the hills regardless of how fast Max was gaining on him. Foot slammed down on the gas, ready to subject Billy to the same fate she had to his classmates before. He wouldn't be surprised if he wound up dead in the ditch next to him. The windows were rolled down, a loud holler of laughter being heard when she got close enough for Billy to hear. So sadistic, it made Billy sick to his stomach. 

He barely got out of the way when he leaped off the road, the bumper barely clipping his skateboard when he went tumbling and fell flat on his ass into a pile of leaves. He was breathing hard by the time the dizziness of adrenaline let him register that he wasn't, in fact, _dead,_ which was enough to get him back on his feet again. Except he was too late. 

Max was slamming the door shut when she hopped out of the driver's seat, already advancing on Billy faster than he could comprehend. His cigarette, the one he just lit, was snubbed out from right under his nose before he could even enjoy it, put out by the heel of Max's boot in front of him. He forgot about it in his rush, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. _Fuck._

"The fuck is this, Billy?" 

Her voice was harsh compared to the honey-sweet tone he saw her use with the boys at school on the rare occasion she _did_ show up to class and wasn't busy fucking one of them in the locker rooms. She squat down, getting eye-level with him while he stayed down on his stomach, looking pathetic where he layed. He was frozen, barely uttering a word when Max grunted and scuffed her shoe on the ground then, getting specks of ashes and dirt on his face. 

"Thought I told you to quit smoking. Now get your ass up." 

Billy was taken by the hood again, like the countless times he has before, being hoisted to his feet like he weighed nothing. He staggered a bit, but Max kept him upright, forcefully shoving him towards the car. She was muttering the whole way there, "How many times, Billy? _How many fuckin' times?"_

Now he was struggling, trying to get out of her grasp, away from her. He hated how close she was, hissing into his ear, sending all sorts of shudders throughout his small body. She smelt of leather and vanilla, mixed in with sex and sweat. She probably got done fucking another guy from school and was looking to blow off more steam. She could never get enough. 

" _Let me go,_ Max, I swear to God," he tried to warn, but his words fell on deaf ears when she'd abruptly kick out his leg from under him, sending him toppling forward and barely able to catch himself on the hood of the car. Here, Max would get right up behind him, take a fistful of his hair and proceed to slam his face down. His head went down with a thud, the hit leaving his cheek sore. He was surprised it wasn't dented yet. But Max wasn't finished there. She'd taken his hands next when they were scrambling for something, some way to fight back, only to have them easily wrenched behind his back with a painful jerk. 

He groaned into the hood of the car, taking in the heavy smell of gas and metal. She had him cornered. 

"What was that, Billy? You want to say that again?" She was next to his ear now, keeping him down with all her weight, crushing him. "Say it, you little bitch."

He tried struggling again. Without warning, she jerked him back up again, only to slam him back down. This time, he whined. His nose was bleeding, leaking over the pristine polish of the hood. He hated how it felt, how everything she did was going straight to his dick. Pressed up against the hood, tight in his jeans. He was fighting to keep her from noticing, but it was difficult with the way she had his head angled, throat bare as she held him by the hair, easy enough for her to leer over his shoulder and take in the pained expression on his face. She spat on him, the saliva easily mixing with the blood and dirt. He winced. 

She was smiling. Sleazy with her eyes heavy-lidded, making them look darker than they were in the night. It made his breath catch in his throat. He wasn't fighting anymore. 

"What's that? You like that, huh?" 

"Fuck you." 

He expected another hit from the car, for her to slam him so hard against it it dented and he was knocked unconscious. But she didn't. Instead, she let go of his hands and reached around to palm at his crotch, purposely driving him forward to add more pressure there. He gasped, used his free hands to scramble for the hood, try to smack her hand away, get her off. He didn't believe any of this was happening. She couldn't fucking do this to him. He already felt the shame burning his cheeks, but she held on tighter, firm in her grip.

"Ah, ah, don't try to fight it," she scolded him, amusement obviously laced in her tone. She was sick. Billy hated her for it. But at the same time, this was everything he's wanted. "You want this. I see the way you look at me, you sick fuck." 

Billy was groaning again. _Fuck,_ she was going to kill him. Anyone could drive by right now, see them out in the open. Catch Max with her hand down Billy's pants while he was bent over the hood of the Camaro. Just the thought made his cock twitch in his pants again. 

" _Max,_ " he tried again, moving around to get her off, but the way her name left his lips made him sound like a bitch in heat more than anything. " _We can't do this. This is wrong._ " 

Again, Max wouldn't heed to his word. 

"Yeah? How 'bout you try telling that to your dick, huh?" She gruffed out, making Billy whimper. He was stuck. But not for long, it seemed, when Max finally showed a hint of mercy and pulled back, enough for him to breath out a sigh of relief at the loss of the crushing pressure weighing down on him. If he could, he'd pass out against the car and call it a day. Leave the blame to Max. But she wasn't done with him yet, not when she'd yanked him up and pushed him towards the car door, urging him to open it. "Get in." 

"But, the passenger side is right--" Billy tried to protest, only to earn a quick smack to his ass. He stiffened right up and bit down on his lip, hard. Fuck Max. God forbid he made anymore sounds that got him into anymore shit than he already has. 

"I said _get in._ " 

His cock was throbbing by the time his shaky hands got ahold of the handle, pulling it open with such eagerness he never knew he possessed. His abandoned skateboard in the ditch was the last thing that was on his mind right now; all he cared about was being Max's bitch, apparently.

Billy shouldn't have been surprised when Max came clambering into the back with him, slamming the door shut while an awestruck Billy looked up at her in both fear and excitement, propped up on his elbows, on his back. His hoodie was hiked up enough to show the smooth, tan skin of his navel above his waistband, right where his obvious erection sat below it. Now Max was towering over him, imposing where she sat in all her glory, ruddy hair and rough edges alike. God, how Billy wanted to reach out and touch her. 

Max was looking down at him, dusty blue eyes slanted towards him in a way that made his chest feel tight. That smile was back, the one that emerged from her stern look from before and came up into a filthy grin that Billy wanted to slap off her face. "Check out the bitch boy." 

He huffed, cheeks red. He was scooting back now, wiping at his nose, closing his legs. He was stubborn, even if he was unbelievably horny. "Not my fuckin' fault you keep grabbing my dick and expecting me to think nothing of it." 

She licked her lips, a low chuckle filling the silence between them. She came closer, almost trapping Billy against the other side of the vehicle, up against the door. Uncomfortably close, Billy could kiss her. He fucking hated her yet he wanted to put his mouth all over her at the same time. See what she tasted like, what the big deal was with guys that got to get a shot at a redhead like her. 

Next thing he knew, she was pulling him into her lap, his back pressed up against the car door. She'd forced his legs apart, having no choice but to hug them on either side of Max's firm waist while he sat there, crowded against the window, his breathing unsteady. He'd given up struggling a long time ago, knowing it was no use with Max. He'd let her do what she wanted to him. 

"C'mon, baby boy," she purred, hands massaging at his thighs now. "Don't you wanna have some fun?" Billy wanted to let his eyes flutter closed at the simple touch, lose himself in it. That nickname surely did the trick, earning Max a pleasant throb from his cock in his pants when she'd thumb at it. Max knew how to balance pain and pleasure and it drove Billy fucking crazy. 

Now her mouth was on him. Knocking the wind out of him when teeth were sucking marks into the skin of his neck, drawing out a moan from his mouth. His hands were on her shoulders, touching at the muscles there. She was strong. So strong. She could lift him up and not break a sweat while doing it. She could also take advantage of him just as easily, just like she was doing right now. When she'd move her hips, grind into him just right, Billy was far gone. 

"Yeah, baby, you like that, huh?" She breathed next to his ear, hands tugging his belt loose before the zipper came undone. "Wanted to be my slut for a long time, right?" 

He shivered at those words. Billy had a hard time keeping up, already dazed with just a few kisses and touches. He tried to glare at her, crinkling his nose up in distaste when he tried to shove at her. Too weak. She just pressed closer. "Not a slut," he retorted, but Max just laughed. 

"Bet you wanted to fuck me from day one. You're not sneaky, you know that, right?" Finally, once the jeans were out of the way, she didn't hesitate as to dip her hand in his boxers, grasping his cock and wringing a gasp from Billy's lips. "You're such a fucking slut, you like to hump pillows and moan my name whenever you think I'm not home." 

Billy was squirming now, toes curling, hips involuntarily thrusting up into her hand when she'd jerk him off, slow. Painfully slow. 

Max was right. Whenever Billy had the house to himself, he liked to sneak into her room and steal one of her shirts to wear and sniff at while he rammed his hips forward, into the pile of pillows he gathered together to make himself cum. He always had a hell of a time cleaning them afterwards. Knowing that Max was aware of this made Billy moan again, thrusting forward.

"Yeah, didn't think I'd catch you, did ya?" Max taunted him, biting her tongue between her teeth when she stuck it out at him, all teasing and playful like, it was fucking aggravating. She picked up her stroking, which was enough to make his eyes roll back into his skull. 

He was breathing hard, unable to hold himself together. " _Max,_ " he breathed out, clenching his thighs around her. He was getting close. 

"What's that, baby? You want me to fuck you?" Max grinned, pausing to spit in her hand and grip his cock again, stroking faster now. The way she said it made Billy's cock throb painfully in her hand, he just about cried. She moved in again, crashing her lips into his in a heated kiss. 

Hot spurts of cum spilled over her hand in the next moment, a strangled noise able to be heard from the smaller boy beneath her. He was dizzy from the pleasure, suffocating from her tongue invading his mouth, leaving him a shaking mess. 

He was panting by the time Max left him alone, only brief enough to shimmy out of her shorts and pull his jeans and boxers the rest of the way down, past his ankles. She got rid of his shoes, too, coupled with her underwear, the clothing articles gathering on the floor under seconds. Billy had a hard time following her movements, since she moved so fast. He forgot to consider his own state, cheeks red, lashes wet with tears, a result from the intense pleasure he received from a hand that wasn't his own for a change. When he licked his lips, he found they were smeared over with blood from the nosebleed he forgot about in favor of focusing on his erection earlier. That, and traces of Max's lip balm. Peach, he recalls. She left a bittersweet taste on his tongue, making him hungry for more. And she'd give him more. 

"Max, I," he huffed out between breaths, not sure what he was asking for. Sweat covered his forehead, making the damp, wisps of dirty blonde stick to his skin, causing him to look more worn out than he would've liked. Max was clearly looking him over, taking in his messy state, what she made of him. She was licking her lips, like a predator about to lunge. 

" _Fuck,_ you look so good like this, Billy," she said, leaning in for another hungry kiss while she worked her shirt off, her flannel coming off with it. "Wish I'd fucked you sooner." She smiled at him. She was left in her bra now, but then that was gone, too. Billy swore her tits grew a size bigger the last time he caught a glimpse of them while he was passing by her room, watching her change out. He always felt guilty for it afterwards, but now he just didn't care. Not when Max had thrown every ounce of his care out the window and had come close again, lining herself up with his cock. 

She sunk down, enveloping him in her warmth, the new sensation enough to make his mouth fall open in a silent cry. She must have done this a dozen times, hardly waiting for Billy to adjust to the new feeling when she bottomed herself out and immediately started rocking. Completely unconcerned with his pleasure or a pace for him to align himself with, using him. She was always using him, through thick and thin. It was especially bad when she was having rough nights, the speeding down highways and fistfights not enough to sate her. She just had to fuck her brother into oblivion, leave Billy a whining mess by the end of it. He was clutching at her, clawing at her arms, trying to get her to at least give him a chance to breathe. No such resolution came. 

"Max, _fuck,_ _please,_ " he whined, while Max's own noises overlapped his, skin slapping against skin every time she dropped her weight down on him. She gave a breathy laugh, pressing her tits into his face, soaking in how helpless Billy looked under her. 

"You like this pussy, baby? Like being my fuckin' whore, huh?" She hissed at him, a hand taking a fistful of his hair again, forcing him to look up at her when she'd jerk his head back. His face was red, eyes puffy, blood over his lips and nose, mouth hanging open. Max picked up the pace, fucking him right into the door. "Say it." 

Billy couldn't stop himself, not when he was far gone and babbling before his mind could catch up with his mouth. 

" _Y-_ _Yeah_ , _Max, fuck,"_ he stammered out, voice going a pitch higher from his desperation. " _Fuck, I love being your whore, I love it so much,"_ he whimpered out, before he let out another broken sound when Max spat on his face, tightening the grip in his hair. 

"That's it, baby, there we go," she was cooing to him, her other hand slapping at his face as she drove her hips forward in a firm thrust, riding him until he went numb. Billy took it all until he was shaking, brinking on his next orgasm. "Cum for me." 

And he did. He spilled inside her without another thought, right when Max came forward and sank her teeth into his neck, hard enough to bruise. Billy was trembling, crying out from how overwhelmed he was. Max was still going, riding him straight through his orgasm until she herself was spasming on top of him, thighs clenching deliciously around him where he sat, breathless. She groaned and cursed to herself under her heavy breathing, her voice rough and husky in his ear.

By the time he softened inside her and Max got her satisfaction, she pulled off of him, leaving him to slump against the door by himself, exhausted. He let his eyes fall shut, focusing on his own, wavering breaths, trying to collect himself again. When he reopened his eyes, he found Max on the other side of the seat, already fixing her flannel on herself like nothing had happened. 

Max chucked Billy's pants at him, turning herself around so she could get outside and go back around the Camaro and into the driver's side. Billy groaned, catching them to pull on his boxers and jeans again when he mustered the energy to. He touched at his neck, hissing when he remembered the bite Max left behind. Great, now he has to find some way to cover this up while not appearing suspicious. Then another worry hit him. He shot right up, looking to Max in a bout of panic, who was currently checking herself in the mirror. "Wait-"

"I'm on the pill, shitbird." She muttered. Billy let relief settle in again, trying to ignore how sticky his body felt when the sweat all over him started to dry. Gross. He'll have to shower when they get back. Right now, maybe he can just sleep it off and mull over how fucked his life was later. That sounded like a good plan. 

Max wouldn't let him slip away that easy, though, when she noticed him already drifting off in the rearview mirror. She glanced over her shoulder, shooting him a familiar glare he's grown all too used to. " _Hey._ "

As reluctant as he was, he peaked his eyes open again, sleepy and fucked-out when they'd find her scowling at him. He sighed. "What? You got what you wanted. Can we just forget about this and go now?" He cocked a brow, which earned him a snicker in return. 

"Oh, no, Billy, you're mistaken," she shook her head, giving him a cocksure smile over her shoulder. "Don't think I'm letting you forget that easy. Now go get your skateboard from the ditch so I can drive you home and fuck you in my bed." 

Billy didn't hesitate to jump out and do what he was told. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i guess i should preface this by saying this one's going to be taking a diff direction than the first chapter? not really though  
> no major changes, save for the fact that billy's going to be older and max notices his growth, which ends up shifting the power dynamic between them.
> 
> with that said happy incesting nerds  
> p.s. enjoy!

That night in the car changed a lot of things for Max and Billy. Mostly Billy, though.

Max just went on with her life. 

Billy was left to stay home most nights because he didn't know any better when he was thinking with his dick. Like a puppy following at her heels, Billy was desperate. Max liked desperate. It meant she could do whatever she wanted to him and he'd take it. 

It went on like that for the upcoming years. 

Billy would be in his room, thinking of the invitation that Harrington kid gave him to his parties. He'd remember how the bunch greeted and accepted him with open arms. Steve was always the first to clap him on the back and usher him towards the group, where Jonathan, Nancy, and Robin were lingering in the front of the school, smiling at him. Billy doesn't remember the last time he's felt warmth like that. He tries to smile back, to ignore the way Max's eyes were piercing into him from behind the wheel of the Camaro. She'd drive off, leaving Billy thinking of the next time she'd fuck him senseless. Then he'd dismiss Steve's invitation, drop his pants, and wait in his room that night for Max to come creeping in. 

Sometimes she did, sometimes she didn't. When she did, he'd have to bite down on something so he wouldn't end up making a noise and risk alerting Susan or Neil from the next room over. When she didn't, Billy either stayed put and jerked off, or he came to her room instead. It was always empty. Billy found himself not bothering after awhile, knowing when she wanted him and when she didn't.

On the rare occasion Billy _wasn't_ in the mood, insisting he had homework to focus on and friends to visit for upcoming projects, Billy shut her out. Or, tried to. Max was persistent. She had him around his finger the second her hand was down his pants. Sure, she had to rough him up a little and talk down on him for "ignoring her" first, but she always got what she wanted. Billy pretended not to care after it was all done and over with, but he did. Especially when she started getting possessive.

She started to drop by the arcade earlier than their agreed time limit, drive around looking for him when it wasn't necessary, advised him against hanging out with those "bastards he calls friends". Hell, she was even popping up more often in the halls, sending him glares when she found him surrounded by people. She was especially angry when she couldn't get him alone, which was why Billy tended to skip out on Phys. Ed; to avoid the locker rooms. That's where she liked to wait. When the issue of his absence was brought up, Billy decided to deal with the stink of sweat on him when he left class, ditching the idea of a shower entirely.

Every time something like this happened, he argued with her over it when they were alone. Pointed out she was being irrational, that she didn't have the right to govern every aspect of his life. That it was risky, they could get caught. Steve seemed to have his suspicions already, which was another thing Billy had to worry about. He hated how observant the fucker was sometimes. The bruises were getting harder to hide and harder to lie about; there were only so many times you could lie about a failed kickflip before the excuse got old. Billy tried to explain this to her.

Max just slapped him. 

She got in real close, a dangerous look on her face. Teeth grit, nostrils flaring. Told him to _stay the fuck away from that Harrington kid._

Billy was terrified. He listened. For a little while. 

Then he got older. Stronger. He'd taken to jogging down Cherry Lane more often, stealing some of Max's dumbbells when she wasn't around. He got up earlier, started skateboarding his way to school. Did push ups in his room when he knew Max was out partying that night. Basketball worked out in his favor ever since he joined the team, all red faces and sweaty smiles when he and Steve would shout triumphantly and bump chests. 

Puberty hit Billy like a fucking truck. Max noticed this, when she'd see him in the bathroom during the nights, after he'd gotten out of a shower and was wiping himself down with a towel. All defined muscles and toned stomach, all drenched in sweat from the steam. Billy wasn't so easy to push around anymore. Max couldn't fuck him the way she used to, couldn't drag him around by the hood whenever she wanted. He grew out of it. He wasn't the timid blonde in the beige hoodie she could manipulate anymore, he was getting older and Max knew this. 

She knew this and she hated it. 

She tried to intervene once. When he got done checking himself out in the mirror, dressed in his unbuttoned shirt and jeans after making sure he looked good, Max stood in the doorway when he tried to exit. He had a date that night, with that fiend Harrington, no doubt. She'd seen how often they were hanging out together these days. She asked him where he was going, but was instead met with a hard stare from the younger boy. Max couldn't look down at him anymore, couldn't watch the lanky kid in the ratty hoodie tremble where he stood no longer. He was tall, surpassing Max's height by at least a foot. She had to look up at him. She could see the pissed off look on his face. 

When Max got too impatient waiting on an answer from him, she hissed and raised her fist to strike at his face. That's when he caught her wrist and held it tight. 

Max froze. 

" _I told you already, Maxine,"_ she remembers him saying. He damn near growled when he said it. He tightened his grip while Max was caught off guard. _"I'm fucking sick of it. From here on out, you leave me and my friends alone. Do you understand?"_

Max wanted to protest, to wrestle him to the floor and call him nasty things like she used to. All she did was glare. 

He jerked her, hard. The grip he had on her was painful, nearly making Max wince. Next thing she knew, she was being shoved back, her back hitting the hallway wall when Billy would practically hurl her backwards. He was shouting. 

" _Say you understand!_ " 

Billy was lucky neither Neil or Susan were home, because then they'd be having a word with them when they could hear Billy's angry shouting from down the hall. Max just slumped against the wall, defeated. Didn't lift her head or try to shout back at him. He meant what he said and that was enough to convince Max. 

" _Say it!_ " He insisted, stepping closer. Max hasn't felt threatened like that since the last time Susan beat down on her. She actually flinched. 

" _I understand._ " 

With that, Billy left her with a bitter scowl, before he was turning away and was out the door, slamming it behind him. He even took her car keys. Max didn't protest about that, either. Max hasn't bothered him since then in general. 

He was seventeen now. Max was twenty-one. She graduated a couple years back and was well on her way to work towards saving up enough money to get into college after taking up a job offer at the auto-repair shop downtown. It was a part-time position, didn't pay that much, but it was something she could do year-round and it definitely paid more than the lifeguard position she had over the summers growing up. She was reckless with her money, spending it however she liked, so now she was left to pay it all back with her new job and actually _stick_ with a budgeting plan. She was sure her mom was just glad she was getting out of the house and doing something to make something of herself rather than lazing about like some bum that did fuck all. That was the underlying rule in their house: _you were either working, or you were going to school._ Susan wouldn't take any shit from Max if she said she didn't want to do either of those things, so she just did as she was told so everyone could co-exist without any unnecessary drama. 

Saving up took time, but Max was in no rush to leave. She'll take years upon years if it meant she would still be able to drive Billy to school, to keep an eye on him whenever he got back from whatever shit he got up to with Steve Harrington and the others. 

As for Billy, well. He hasn't been letting her touch him as often, usually hissing out warnings each time she would reach over and try grab for his dick. Max would back off, albeit reluctantly. He's been locking his door at night, probably had a chair propped up in there too. He didn't want her when he didn't need her and he made that clear. He had Steve, the fucker that Max wanted to kick the shit out of for taking up her brother's time. He was probably going down on his cock every night whenever Max was out of sight, out of mind. It was insane, how greedy she got. But she told herself she didn't care. She didn't give a shit about Billy and that the brat could do what he wanted. Sometimes, that worked. Sometimes, it didn't. 

Eventually, Max got fed up and disregarded picking Billy up entirely from the party he said he'd be going to in favor of speeding down the highway, blasting all sorts of shit on the radio. The silence didn't work for her anymore. No peace in it when all she heard was noise in her head. She discovered that she hated that, too. 

Hitting a bar and roughing up a few strangers was no problem for her. After downing a few shots of whiskey, the burn went pleasant with the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Just like when she was a teenager, she was still up to no good, laughing in angry patrons' faces when they'd reel back their fist and leave her nose bruised and bloody. Max would beat the shit out of them in return, until she was thrown out of the bar and banned from coming back there again. _Not like she gave a shit_ , she told herself, as she'd spit blood on the pavement and carelessly wipe her nose with the back of her hand, lugging her sore body back into the driver's seat of the Camaro to speed off. 

By the time she got back to the house, she was exhausted. It was another Friday night with Neil and Susan away, so Max didn't have to deal with her mom getting in her face and spewing shit about the consequences she'd have to face for coming home late without Billy by her side. It was a small relief, but it was nothing in comparison to how shitty she felt. She figured she'll just take an ibuprofen and a shower before calling it a night. Billy was the last thing on her mind when she ambled her way to her bedroom, with the intention of getting a change of clothes so she could get back to the bathroom and wash off the smell of booze, oil grease and dirt on her. The little shit could take care of himself.

But when she got to her room, Max had to stop and squint for a second. Blink at the familiar figure that was hunched on her mattress, to make sure she wasn't completely wasted and hadn't just hallucinated Billy in her bed from the few shots she had earlier. 

But sure enough, he was there, sat with a cigarette hanging from his lips, clearly pissed going from the expression on his face as he'd stare out the window.

Immediately, she narrowed her eyes at him, already approaching. _"Billy,_ what the fuck are you doing in my room? Get out." She demanded, but Billy wouldn't budge. By the time she got in front of him, she'd usually have him by the collar, throwing his ass out without a second thought. But no. Of course, Max had to remember that things were different. That Billy was different. Somehow, that just pissed her off more. 

"Where were you?" Billy asked, not even sparing her an ounce of his ignorance, eyes glued to the window even though she was right there. 

"None of your business." 

"Actually, I think it _is_ my business, Max," he muttered, flicking his eyes up to her. They were like steel, compared to the baby blues that Max once gazed at and saw every inch of his vulnerability while she'd ride him. Now they were cold. Now Billy liked to talk back. "Seriously, I mean," he was shaking his head, scoffing with a smile of disbelief spread over his lips. "Who leaves a _kid_ stranded in the middle of the fucking _woods_ by themselves? I thought we went over this." 

Max could feel her blood boiling beneath her skin, beneath the striped shirt of the uniform she wore for work, still covered in grease like her arms and hands were. The shirt was short-sleeved and it was a slightly bigger fit, so it billowed out and showed off the state her arms were in, all cut up and purpling at the elbows, thanks to when she was shoved into a table and fell over into a pile of broken glass. Her cap was thrown on carelessly when she got out of the vehicle, crooked on her head, where her ginger hair was visibly frizzy underneath and in dire need of a good brushing. She looked like shit compared to Billy, whose skin was free of blemishes and abrasions, his hair falling in perfect curls over his forehead, over the pretty eyelashes that blinked at her innocently, even though they were far from that. He was wearing another one of his track jackets, the red one with a white shirt underneath. It was unzipped. The sweat stains were visible on his chest, from the neck downwards. She suspected he ran the whole way home, after partying his ass off and getting a quick blowjob from Steve in the bathroom. Max found her mind in the gutter all too easily, licking her lips at how fuckable he looked on her bed right now, then and there.

It was so easy to distract her, she hated herself for it. She hated how all Billy had to do was flutter his lashes and she'd bend to his will in seconds. A simple _please_ and her credit card was in his hand, a kiss to her neck and her car keys were his. On occasion he'd even make a suggestive sound into her ear and she'd be out the door, speeding down to the gas station for whatever junk food he requested from her. But she wasn't ever, _ever_ allowed to get her hands on him so long as he had his newfound strength to fend her off. It might as well be torture at that point, because that realization alone reignited Max's rage and left her underwear damp all the same. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to fix him with a stern look that would hopefully scare him off and get him out of her room so she could take care of herself alone. It didn't. 

"We didn't go over _shit._ And I told you to quit smoking, so get the hell out and take that shit elsewhere," she spat, coming forward to smack the cigarette out of his mouth, only to be met with a hand slapping her's away. Billy was on his feet now, after having stomped his cig out under his heel himself, on her floor. Before Max could kill him for it, she was suddenly being taken by the collar of her shirt, being forced to stagger backwards until her back met the wall and she was left to balance on her tiptoes. Her breath caught in her throat and all she could do was hiss when her head was knocked back against the wall, the sheer force leaving her body more sore than it already was. 

"Yes, _we did,_ Max. You just chose to ignore what I said and it _pisses_ me off," he growled, right up in her face, close enough to where she could smell the stench of cigarette smoke on his lips. Max groaned, the back of her head throbbing from the hit, yet she still had the nerve to tip her head back in sick laughter, blood staining her grinning teeth. 

"Screw you, Billy." 

The slap that came left her cheek stinging. He was jerking her again, hard enough to give her whiplash. The movement knocked her hat off, just like how it knocked the wind out of her when she was rammed up against the wall again. She actually choked up with how tight Billy was holding her, her collar taut around her throat, making her strain for breath. There was no way she could fight back, put him in his place where he belonged. Even when she was glaring at him, clawing at his arms for leverage, it was no use. It reminded her of how helpless she was against Susan; the woman might be getting old, but Hell, could she pack a punch. 

Max almost cried, but she grit her teeth, not wanting to let up. Billy might have drawn his own boundaries, but he seemed all too happy to invade Max's. He had his pelvis right up against her's, a knee between her legs, slowly but surely grinding his hips forward. When he did loosen his grip and let her breathe, Max gasped out. Tried to shove at his shoulders, get him off. He was taking advantage of her in ways that _she_ should have been doing to _him._ She hated him. She really fucking _hated_ him for it. _Fuck_ , she was even _whining._

"Weren't expecting this, were you? Huh?" He was taunting her, breathless where he stood, practically dry humping her against the wall where she squirmed against him. Max couldn't do shit about it except take it. He was much stronger than her, she felt pathetic when he angled his hips just right and felt the outline of his cock hot against her throbbing groin. She let out a broken sob. "You like it when your little brother makes you his bitch for once? After all these years? That it, Max? God, you're fucking _sick._ " 

Max got a taste of her own medicine when he'd spit in her face then, harsh in his administrations when he'd finally pull off of her. " _Billy,_ " she wheezed out, tried to slip out from under him, only to be wrestled back down onto the floor. He wasn't finished with her yet. 

She'd just gotten back from work and a round at the bar only to come home and be faced with an angry brat that was obviously fed up with her shit. Her evening just couldn't get any better. The thing was, her body could only take so much right now. Work killed her back, the guys at the bar got a few good hits in, yet here Billy was, looking to ruin Max when she couldn't keep up and wanted nothing more than to collapse in her bed. It made it that much easier for Billy to drag her around. 

" _Billy, stop, I can't, I,_ " she stammered after her little coughing fit from hitting the floor, turning over onto her stomach in an attempt to claw her way to the door. When did she get so desperate? Fuck if she knew. She just had to get the fuck out of there before he left her with a scar she wasn't in the mood to tend to in the morning. The kid was reckless when he wanted to be.

Except, crawling away was useless when a boy with a grip like a vice had her by the ankle and was dragging her right back to him. She yelped, stiffened up when he'd force her back down, on her back. He'd torn her shorts off, threw them to the side. He got between her legs, forcing himself between them while she laid there, helpless. 

"I don't take no for an answer, Max," he gravelled out from under his breath, already pulling his buckle free from his jeans. "What did we go over?" 

Another smack, right over the bruise under her cheek. She made a strangled noise and swallowed, hard. Her panties were soaked through by the time he got them off. 

Finally, once she caught her breath, she uttered out, " _R_ _ules... rules._ " 

"What are they?" 

She huffed, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to concentrate while Billy's dick was flush against her thigh. It was difficult. She was clutching at nothing, her nails scraping against the floorboards for purchase she wouldn't find. 

He leaned down when she wasn't squirming as much, his teeth grazing her neck, murmuring against her skin as a push to spur her on. " _Number one_ , is..." 

" _Leave ... you alone,_ " Max barely got out, moaning when Billy was moving his hips again, teasing her with his cock while his teeth and tongue invaded her throat. It was a drastic change from when she'd always be on top of him, always pouncing him like the horny fucker that she was. Even when Billy didn't want it, he was always coaxed into it. Now it was Max's turn to be shoved around, tormented like the whore she always treated him as. Billy was going to fucking ruin her. 

"That's right," he groaned, which had Max squirming again. His hands were up her shirt now, feeling at her breasts while he'd kiss at her neck, his breath hot against her skin. "Two?" 

"Your friends," Max gasped out. " _Leave your friends alone._ " 

"Mhm, and?"

Her bra had been unclasped, tossed aside to join her shorts, along with the shirt and tank top she wore, leaving her exposed before Billy. It wasn't fucking fair. He still had everything of his on, Max was only subjected to being ass naked because she ditched him _once_. Hell, that wasn't even the first time she's done it. But fuck, if she didn't love the feeling of his lips on her, sucking a nice bruise into her tit, right by her nipple. 

" _Fuck, Billy,_ " she whimpered, pressing her hips up, trying to rub her clit into his cock, for friction, _something._ He slapped her thigh, squeezed it until it hurt. Max was sobbing again.

 _"Say it,_ Max." 

_"Don't... don't say no._ Don't say no to you, _n_ _ever._ " She finally managed to stutter out, breathing heavy now. She felt humiliated, even worse than anything Susan could inflict upon her. But she felt so fucking _good_ , it was killing her. Especially since Billy was on her, doing these things to her. Making her feel filthy for everything she's done, making her pay for the shit he's had to go through. She should have seen it coming in the long run, but Billy has her now. He'd taken the last ounce of power she had over him and used it against her. 

"Good. Now, here's how this is going to go, Max," Billy began, a warning edge to his voice. Max swallowed, bracing herself for it. He was close to her ear now, his voice low. Dangerous. "You're going to stay still, and you're going to let me fuck you like a _good_ big sister, right?" 

She let out a shaky breath. Max nodded. " _Right..._ _right._ " 

"See? Wasn't that hard, was it?" Billy murmured into her ear, kissing along her jaw. Now, he was nudging her legs apart, grasping his cock again. "Spread your fucking legs, whore." 

Max whined, but did as she was told, parting her thighs to reveal her sopping wet cunt. The pink folds were slick with arousal, smooth enough for Billy to sink his way in without another thought. He was thick. Thicker than she remembered, Max wasn't given a second to adjust to the new size before he was already moving. Billy grunted when he forced his way in, all the way down to the hilt. Max almost _squealed._

"You like that, Max? How's being my slut for a change, huh?" He groaned out between thrusts, relentless when he'd pick up the pace. "Not your little _bitch_ anymore, am I? Whose bitch are you now? _Go on_ , baby, tell me," he panted, practically throwing her own words in her face, leaving Max's mouth gaping in awe when she'd stare up at him, moaning her response. 

" _Fuck,_ yours, Billy," she admitted after her breath caught in her throat for the hundredth time, lashes fluttering from the abuse her pussy received from his endless thrusts. " _Yours, yours. I'm-- I'm your bitch, I--"_ She was cut off by another squeal of her's, when he shifted and angled his hips to ram into her, harder this time. He was fucking her into the floor, where she'd have to look during the mornings and nights when she'd leave her bed, to be reminded of what Billy was capable of and how sore he'd made her. Pretty soon, she was a moaning mess beneath him, her legs hugging him close, shaking. 

" _Ye_ _ah, Max. Take my fucking cock,_ you slut." His breathing had gone rugged, his hands holding her by the hips just to push and pull her however he wanted, while Max would lay there, bombarded with sensations she knew she would miss days from now. She knew she'd come crawling back to him by the end of it. Except now she was going to beg for him to fuck her senseless, just like now. She could already see herself crawling into his lap during the nights, begging for his cock like she was hungry for it. 

Max was trembling from head to toe when she finally reached her orgasm, throwing her head back with a cry while Billy fucked her through it. She was a god damn mess, red hair flaring over the floor and sticking to her face from sweat, hands scrambling for his chest, clutching at his shirt while her feet kicked themselves, at the empty air. Just seeing her like that was enough to get Billy to cum, deep inside her. His voice was heavy, raspy with his unsteady breathing when he'd roll his hips to chase his high, eventually stuttering to a stop when he was satisfied.

Both siblings were worn out by the end of it, with Billy looking worse than he did when he first showed up in Max's room. His shirt might as well be drenched in sweat with how damp his chest was. Max, of course, somehow managed to look worse than shit. But she could blame Billy for that one. 

Billy had nearly collapsed on top of her, his lips over her's, licking into her mouth. His hand had her by the jaw, keeping her still while Max stayed put, breathless. He swallowed up the weak noise she made when he finally pulled out of her, pulling back enough to take in her feeble expression. He was mimicking her smile now, through his haze, dirty with dim eyes. 

"You look like shit." 

Max let her head fall back when he let go, going completely slack against the wood floor when he got off of her and fixed himself up. 

"Get the fuck out of here," she mumbled, throwing a tired arm over her eyes. She tried to roll over, to push herself up, but she couldn't. She was sore beyond repair, all thanks to Billy's doing.

Seeing her struggle, Billy came over and hoisted her to her feet, before effortlessly dropping her on her mattress. Max fell with a groan, immediately sinking into the sheets. She could kiss that shower goodbye, there was no way she was walking her ass to the bathroom at this rate. 

"I fucking hate you." 

"I know," Billy said, throwing a blanket over his sister, turning his attention towards the small puddle on the floor. He even kicked her shorts over to somewhat cover the mess. How generous of him. 

He got out his pack of smokes from his jacket, lighting one while he stood by Max's bed. Max was grumbling, trying to kick at him. "And quit fucking smoking." 

This time, he grinned. He sat at the edge of the bed and leaned over just enough to catch her weak glare from behind the blanket. He blew a cloud of smoke in her face. 

"I know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated!


End file.
